


Things we've lost, times we miss

by Waistcoat35



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: ALL the sibling feels, Gen, Memories, Possibly implied/referenced suicide, Spoilers for Series 1-3, Surprise Moriarty has an older sister who is mentioned but doesn't properly feature, The Fall - Freeform, angst I guess?, childhood flashbacks, prompts, sparkingstoryinspiration, tumblr prompt fill
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-19
Updated: 2017-01-19
Packaged: 2018-09-18 15:42:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9391877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Waistcoat35/pseuds/Waistcoat35
Summary: Everybody has something they've lost, a time they miss. Something they can revisit in their darkest hour, something that can save them where nothing else can. There's always something.A collection of one-shots about memories important to the Sherlock characters and times when those memories gave them strength.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there! This was originally meant to be a short prompt fill based on a prompt from sparkingstoryinspiration's tumblr. The prompt was: Write a story involving a special rock, the colour black, and walking through clouds whilst on a mountain. These will feature in the one-shots, the first of which I am halfway through. I hope you enjoy! This is a prologue of sorts.

Everyone has something. Something they've lost, something the miss. The strongest souls, the ones who claim to be uncaring, the ones who've been broken so many times that when they try to fix themselves they can't find where all the pieces went - they all have something.

Maybe Mycroft ignores his (or tries to) and locks it away with an air of reserved detachment - but that doesn't stop him from worrying about what will happen if he loses the key. Maybe John's is torn and stained and shot through, but at least the sun can still shine through the bullet holes. Maybe Jim's is one he hides beneath a manic grin and a murderous glint in his eye, but he can't bring himself to feel ashamed of keeping it when he could forget himself and throw it away - he takes it out when he's at his darkest (saying loneliest sounds like he's actually admitting it, and really, that'd just be sad,) and uses it to go back, even if it's just for a little while. Maybe Sherlock's is almost lost, and it takes a fall and two years in a very difficult place for him to find it again so it can save him when he needs it most.

It is these times when such memories may just save you from the true fall.


End file.
